


Something Tiny, Something Blu

by microwaveslayer



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we identify with the experiment and sometimes we identify with the mad scientist. For Clemens, Blu Medic and man of science, he can appreciate the mind behind the monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Tiny, Something Blu

**Author's Note:**

> The whole macro/micro shebang seems really fun, so I wanted to try my hand at it. Here's my contribution to the tag.

Clemens paced the width of the room. Mikhail stared at him from his armchair, knowing that pacing would either mean Clemens needed comforting or he was thinking about something. He was about to ask when Clemens stared at Mikhail.  
“Do you know why Frankenstein made his monster so big?” Clemens asked.  
Mikhail raised a brow. He had read the book, at Clemens' insistence, but he couldn't think of a reason for the doctor to bring it up.  
“To work on creation,” Mikhail answered.  
“Precisely,” Clemens said, nodding so furiously Mikhail worried for the doctor. “But why make the creation big when you can make the creator small?”  
Mikhail stared at him for a moment. “Clemens?”  
Clemens went to his writing desk, opening one of the drawers. He pulled out an object wrapped in cloth. “It took some convincing but our Engineer was able to create something.”  
He pulled back the fabric and Mikhail couldn't breathe for a moment. In Clemens' hand was an object that looked like a gun.  
“Do not do this,” Mikhail begged him, jumping to his feet. “Do not harm yourself.”  
Clemens shook his head. “You trust me with a Medi-gun and the lives of eight other men, but not with my own safety?”  
Mikhail reached for him, grabbing the Medic's arm. Clemens smirked at him and gently shrugged him off. He turned, leaning against the desk and flipping a switch on the device and pursing his lips.  
“Mikhail--”  
“Do not ask this,” Mikhail said firmly.  
“Right,” Clemens sighed. He turned the device over in his hands a few times before simply pressing it under his chin. “Well. I suppose it's time for the creator to shrink.”  
He pulled the trigger and began shrinking. He had felt the sensation of shrinking, but actually becoming tiny was a completely different thing. From what he could tell, Clemens was on his desk.  
When the device clattered onto the desk next to him, Clemens jumped back, pulse racing. As he realized the device could've injured him, he bit his lip, trying to relax.  
“Clemens?”  
He glanced up at Mikhail, who towered over him. Clemens broke into a grin as Mikhail scooped him up.  
“See, dearest,” Clemens said. “I'm perfectly fine.”  
Mikhail sighed and told him, “Do not startle me.”  
“Don't worry so much,” Clemens told him, settling in his palm. “We get killed every day.”  
“For pay check, yes,” Mikhail agreed. “And we have respawn.”  
Clemens leaned forward, kissing the corner of Mikhail's mouth. “I wouldn't dream of leaving you.”  
“Do not even consider dreaming of it.”  
Clemens smiled, swinging his legs. “You know, Mikhail, there's something we could try.”  
Mikhail looked down at the miniature Medic, taking in his smirk, and turning a bit red. “Oh, Clemens.”  
“Are you up for it?” Clemens asked. “Just think about how much you could manhandle me.”  
As much as Mikhail wanted to resist and wanted nothing more than to cradle the Medic and protect him, Clemens knew how to be persuasive.  
“What does tiny man want?” Mikhail asked.  
“I want you to help me sleep,” Clemens answered. It would've been innocent if it wasn't for his smirk. “You could treat me like a doll and make me do whatever you want.”  
“You want this?”   
“Of course,” Clemens said. “More than anything.”  
“Then beg.”  
Clemens stared up at him, mouth hanging open. Mikhail raised his hand, gently closing it for him.  
“Mikhail, I want you to dominate me, please. Treat me like something made of resin,” Clemens begged.  
Mikhail began to close his hand around Clemens, holding him carefully. He sat down in the armchair, opening up his hand. Clemens stood in the middle of his palm.  
“Put on show, little doctor,” Mikhail urged him.  
Clemens grinned at him in mock modesty, starting with his tie. Shirt unbuttoned, Clemens shrugged it off, tossing it aside.  
“You are slow for being so little,” Mikhail teased.  
“I suppose you're right. You've never been one for foreplay,” Clemens replied.  
He continued to strip down, clothes tossed aside. He stood for a moment before turning and allowing Mikhail to inspect him.  
“Will take more than that to create show,” Mikhail told him.   
Clemens asked, “What would you like me to do?”  
“Cum for me,” Mikhail said. “Put on proper show.”  
The Medic smirked up at him and shrugged. “That's fair.”  
Clemens smirked up at him and asked, “Might I have some lubricant?”  
Mikhail seemed to consider this before he closed his hand around the much smaller man, standing up again. He grabbed the jar of lubricant opening it and setting it on the desk. Mikhail set Clemens down, giving him a nudge with one finger that nearly toppled him over.  
“Put on show,” he encouraged, settling into the chair by the desk.   
Clemens struggled to reach into the jar, but once he did, he made a face. “Being small has disadvantages. Like getting to much lubricant.”  
“Stalling?” Mikhail teased.  
“Of course not,” Clemens told him, sitting on the edge of the desk. “Simply observing and enjoying my time as my current size.”  
Mikhail chuckled and told him, “Go on.”  
Clemens stared up at him as he began to touch himself. He stared with light, teasing touches, wanting to make this go on as long as he could manage. He knew exactly the noises to make to get the larger man's interest.  
“Tease,” Mikhail told him, resting a hand on the desk next to him.  
Clemens murmured, “You asked for me to be one and gave me the right motivation.” He tilted his head, giving a breathy moan.   
Mikhail watched, out of things to say. Not that he wanted to interrupt the sounds the smaller man was making when his hand moved like that or he did this.  
“Cum,” Mikhail ordered.  
Clemens nodded, fisting his cock and gasping. Mikhail watched as the smaller man came, chuckling and petting him.  
“Will I be allowed to clean myself up?” Clemens asked, looking up at Mikhail.  
Mikhail nodded, handing him a tissue, which the miniature doctor had to tear into a smaller piece. He started wiping himself off before he looked up at the larger man.  
“What should we do know?” Clemens asked.  
“Perhaps you should use that tiny mouth,” Mikhail said as casually as a discussion of the weather. “Perhaps put on more shows.”  
Clemens smiled up at him and said, “I like the former option.”


End file.
